<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Poetryvember There Is No Good Way To Say That by EdilMayHampsen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27334309">Poetryvember There Is No Good Way To Say That</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdilMayHampsen/pseuds/EdilMayHampsen'>EdilMayHampsen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(which you jm fan will see soon enough heheheheh), I know. I know. I know., Original work - Freeform, So yeah, The Scandal, and I am really passionate about poetry, but this is a challenge, by a fandom author?, spelling right in the tags is overrated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:35:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27334309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdilMayHampsen/pseuds/EdilMayHampsen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>These are my original poems! I am very proud of them! I do not expect anyone to read these! But if you do! Hello!<br/>Prompts by my friend Rozzie.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>nope</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prompt 1. New Beginnings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No TWs apply. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun across the highway is bright and beautiful</p>
<p>a trillion photon dancers blinking and skittering</p>
<p>a wave of grands jetes only I can see.</p>
<p>Each miles in the mountain glossy is sandpaper</p>
<p>against my skin, finer as we go along.</p>
<p>As I'm slowly polished, all the little sorrows pried away,</p>
<p>to make a stone best for the skipping-</p>
<p>a me to best face this new beginning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Each mile weighs more heavily as the journey back grows longer</p>
<p>and, in a way, it's easier as the time left to go</p>
<p>becomes mere minutes.</p>
<p>Out the car windows: Libraries, trees, and better suburbs</p>
<p>the same kind of home in a different place,</p>
<p>the same kind of stone, just polished. </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Prompt 2. Angry Wasps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tws for vague but very much there politicalness and death</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The nest says "We so not want you here"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The nest says to go</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>the nest says to go</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>the nest says to "go, and be </span>
  <em>
    <span>free</span>
  </em>
  <span>, my dear."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The nest says to "run</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>and ignore the insides </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>where we crawl </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>and we creep  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>and we breed </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>and we hide"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The nest says, “You know on what grievance we thrive</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mr.Reporter, come, close you eye</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Turn blind from the horror,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Live happy in lies.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The reporter says no.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He raises whistle to lips and blows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The wasps all have stingers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The report will die,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This the reporter knows.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Also doing this prompt is my good friend anti!<br/>Look at their poem for this prompt  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27329683/chapters/66823978">here</a><br/>prompts by rozzie! On tumblr <a href="https://western-fence-lizard.tumblr.com/post/633472884012105728/whats-wiggling-worms-here-is-my-november-prompt">here</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Prompt 3. Something To So With Identity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tw for racism in this bitch. This will be a common theme so....<br/>Catching up on prompts cause I was busyyyy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>am loveD, capital D</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because I am not "<em>love</em>" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I don't spread <em>joy</em></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I have no <em>purpose</em>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Capital D because it is new.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Loved" will linger in my lineup</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of identity words </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Next to BlacK.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Capital B because it is</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not new, but newly important</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To how other people view</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My place among them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Capital K to find joy</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In just the one out of three,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And to emphasise the click</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So many hear before the end.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I am loveD and I take it selfishly</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And I will fight tooth and nail to keep it</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And, should the time come,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tooth and nail to let it go.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This is not unusual.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 6. Cooking as a form of affection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>skipped day 5 cause I have nothing meaningful to say about Jerusalem, and spitting out anything about it feels wrong.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>This is not my kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For one, there are two too many fridges,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And a pantry and several full cabinets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(And then some. Apples and onions in boxes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My aunt has a lot of food.) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is not my kitchen, yet I thrive here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I have been given full run of the</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frankly, massive amount of potatoes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(I am too afraid to count)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And I took a fraction of the apples</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a pastry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My little cousin, maybe six, how do children work?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She waddled up to me cutting butter into flour</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And asked if she could help</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And I said okay because you always do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulled up a chair for her tiny self</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And watched wide eyed while I kneaded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was such a small delight,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But so deep and so bright</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so close to everything I wanted as a child.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She dipped the apples in vinegar.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. prompt 4. Adam and Eve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Doing more of these cause I have the spoons now and I want to!<br/>I wrote this one a while ago and was in love with it at the time. Not particularly enthused now.<br/>Also, as you can see, i have no qualms about prompt order.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>If you and I were at the beginning of things </span>
</p><p>
  <span>with just the quiet and the crickets, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>and the rain. No bells to ring</span>
</p><p>
  <span>no calls to answer and </span>
</p><p>
  <span>but one authority to answer to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>there would be a whole world outside the garden</span>
</p><p>
  <span>but inside? Just me and you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And I would feed you every apple</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>every</span>
  </em>
  <span> apple at your request, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>for fear my love for you is evil</span>
</p><p>
  <span>and from desperation to be seen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If you and I were at the beginning of things</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I would hold you in our quiet dread </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of now knowing good from evil </span>
</p><p>
  <span>and that our </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span> disobedience </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(that which allows me to be seen) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>might be punished yet.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Also doing this prompt is my good friend anti!<br/>Look at their poems <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27329683">here</a><br/>prompts by rozzie! On tumblr <a href="https://western-fence-lizard.tumblr.com/post/633472884012105728/whats-wiggling-worms-here-is-my-november-prompt">here</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>